Little Malec Memories
by If The Fates Have It
Summary: Random Malec snippets. First try at this, wish me luck!
1. Chapter 1

**Lampshade**

Alec walks into Magnus' apartment only to find him passed out on the sofa with a lampshade on his head like a hat and a blanket tied around his neck like a cape, with a Superman movie playing in the background.

**Lime**

Saying that Maryse was angry when she came in to see Magnus painting Alec's walls lime green is an understatement.

**Dementia**

Magnus heart broke every time he visited Alec in the hospital only to have Alec scream in terror at the strange man who has visited him every day for the pastpast eighteen years.

**Chromosome**

Alec and Magnus look at their adopted child with nothing but love, not caring about the his missing chromosome, only caring about his sweet smile and bright blue eyes.

**Raspberry and Screw**

Poem For Alec: Roses are red, violets are blue,

You're the only one I'd ever screw,

My eyes are yellow, your hair is black,

You turn the color of a raspberry every time I kiss you in public.

Love,

Your Rhyming Challenged Magnus.

**Horse**

Alec still couldn't believe that Magnus, the High Warlock Of Brooklyn, who battled demons and evil warlocks, screamed and ran away in terror every time he saw a horse.

**Gluestick**

Magnus still couldn't figure out exactly how Alec managed to get himself hung from the ceiling using only a gluestick and some twine.

Sweater

Alec forgets his sweater at Magnus' house and finds it perfectly sewed and covered in glitter with a note that reads, "Holes defeat the purpose of a sweater love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sleepy and Ruffle**

Alec only realized just how sleepy he was when he layed down on Magnus' coach, his head resting in his lap. It wasn't long before he dozed off using Magnus' shirt as a pillow, waking up the next day wait creases from the ruffles covering his face.

**Dog**

Chairman Meow had once again been walking out and about the neighborhood, unfortunately, this time he was jumped by a golden retriever. Therefore, Alec found himself spending three hours with Magnus bandaging the Chairman's wounds with neon orange sparkly bandages.

**Nail Polish**

Alec knew that Magnus had a nail polish addiction, but he never expected to find an entire walk-in closet devoted to different shades of purple polish.

**Dirt**

Alec walks through the streets now with his head held high, ignoring the dirt the others are saying about him. For that's what Magnus taught him to do.

**Sick**

Magnus stared at Alec in horror. "My love, what sick and twisted person forced you to read, of all torturous things, Twilight?"

**Hammer**

Alec spent about six hours comforting Magnus the night he hit his thumb with a hammer, chipping his nail polish and turning his finger deep purple.

**Zebra**

"Magnus, I love you to pieces, but you seriously look like a technicolor zebra on steroids."

**Sunglasses**

Magnus always wears his bright red, green polka-dotted sunglasses in order to hide his eyes. Alec personally felt that not wearing them and walking around with cat eyes would attract less attention.

**Trashcan**

"That's it, I've held my tongue for to long. We are giving you a makeover Alec, and I don't care how much you complain, I will not date somebody who looks like they found their clothes in a trashcan."

**Mailbox**

That Sunday they decided to paint their mailbox. Alec brought blue and red paint, Magnus brought a glossy pink, a neon green, and an assortment of rainbow colors.

**Needle**

"Alec, you've been stabbed, kicked, bitten, and cut by many a vampire and demon, and you're seriously afraid of a flu shot?"

**Rare**

"Alec, my love, will have a small dinner salad, I'll have shrimp, and Chairman Meow will have a steak, rare of course."

**Snowflake**

Magnus couldn't help but stare at the little snowflakes that clung onto Alec's eyelashes and wonder how he had come to deserve such a beautiful boyfriend.

**Annoying**

Magnus had to deal with many annoying things, Jace, demons, Jace, the Clave, Jace, nosy and judgmental mundanes, and even Jace, and had handled them with patience. But when mundanes made fun of his Alec, all moral standards dropped and good judgement was thrown out the window.

Three weeks later…

"Today two boys were found hanging from a tree screaming odd things like cat eyes and glitter. The culprit is still to be found."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thief**

"Magnus, are you sure the twenty bucks were stolen? For all you know they could've just fallen out of your pocket."  
"I'm sure,the High Wizard of Brooklyn does not simply lose things."  
"Oh, so that twenty dollar bill that I found underneath your seat was somebody else's."  
"Shut up."

**Astronomy**

"I swear, Magnus of you don't pay attention I'm not even going to bother teaching you astronomy. Didn't you say you were interested in it?"  
Magnus gave him a surprised look. "I must have high when I said that, since you and I both know that I am extremely allergic to learning."

**Treasure Chest**

One cold winter day Alex and Magnus sat in Magnus' ever fluorescent room. This isn't unusual, what was different was that this time a small box was laid between them. "This box contains my biggest and most valuable treasure", he told Alec. Alex opened it to find a picture of him taken in front of the Eiffel Tower. "God Magnus you're cliche."

**Mirror**

Alex stared into one of the many mirrors located in the Bane household. He typically tried to avoid mirrors because he hated seeing all of his flaws, but this time he couldn't help himself. Sure enough he kept noticing the fact that his nose was to big and his hair sticking straight up. Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders.  
"If you're looking for flaws my love," Magnus whispered into his ear, "You'll find yourself very disappointed."

**Wolf**

Magnus hadn't slept in ages, for every time he closed his eyes all he would see was those few seconds when the love of his life had his throat ripped out by a wolf while he simply stood there helpless.

**Sharpie**

For several weeks Alec had the words "Property of Magnus" written on his arm in bright red lettering. He never should have introduced Magnus to colored Sharpies.

**Picture**

Alec didn't even notice that he was staring at Magnus until Izzy whispered, "Take a picture it lasts longer." He only realized she was just kidding about thirty photos later.

**Lemon**

Magnus just about died laughing when Alec ate a lemon warhead, then gave him a big kiss on his already puckered mouth.

**Baseball**

Alec should've known to specify that his baseball game wasn't that big of deal and was only made up of Shadowhunters who thought that a baseball bat was the same thing as a real breathing bat. But, he of course hadn't, so Magnus had naturally showed up in the stands with fireworks, a jersey, confetti, and two "I Heart Alec" flags.

**Police Record**

"Magnus, stay focused, we're looking for the Raphael's record, nothing else."

"Hey Alec, did you know that my police record is over five volumes long? And that's just for the 1900s!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reading and commenting I really appreciate it. Unfortunately, I'm going back to school tomorrow (cue scary music) so I won't be able to post a new chapter until the weekend. Sorry, thanks for understanding.**

**On a happier note, I'M NOW TAKING PROMPTS! Yaaaaaay! **

**Prompt away my friends, hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

**Bucket**

Alec keeps a bucket list inside of his closet door. Magnus found it and decided to make his own revisions.

Alec's Bucket List:

1) Come out to parents-Done

2) Kill a Demon- Done

3) Find the love of my life- Better be done my love ;)

**Italy**

Magnus keeps the photo of him and Alec in Italy in the pocket directly over his heart to the day he is killed in battle.

**Flippers**

Alec cursed at Magnus when he chuckled at his failed attempts of walking to the pool in flippers.

**Elephant**

Anytime Alec stays over at Magnus' he always secretly sleeps curled up around an old elephant stuffed animal.

**Fag **

The word came out of nowhere. Alec and Magnus were just walking through the New York streets holding hands when a group of teenage boys walked by them, the biggest one spitting it out. "God hates you fags."

After many years of dealing with imbeciles and ignorants like this boy, Magnus didn't let it get to him. Alec however immediately tensed and turned a deep red. Sensing Alec's embarrassment and shame Magnus quickly brought him to a little secluded area where Alec sat down, his head in his knees. Magnus knelt down, rubbing his hand across Alec's back.

"Alec love, don't- just ignore them. Their just another idiotic group of people who assume that they know how God feels about cigarettes."

**Toothbrush**

Alec found the toothbrush he left at Magnus' place completely bejeweled and rhinestoned when he went to pick it up. When he confronted Magnus about it, Magnus handled it the mature and responsible way, blaming it on Chairman Meow.

**Dictionary**

"Alec, you're such an idiot! Do you know how much that lava lamp costs?"

"Magnus, look I'm sorry but there's no need to call me an idiot."

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!"

"Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me."

"They'll hurt if I throw a dictionary at you!"

_**Oppenheimer**_

Izzy, Magnus, and Alec were lounging in the library when suddenly Izzy looked up from the book she was reading and asked, "Guys, does anybody know who Julius Robert _Oppenheimer is?"_

She immediately looked at Alec who was about to answer when he was interrupted by Magnus. "Julius Oppenheimer was an American theoretical physicist."

Alec and Isabelle stared at Magnus, who didn't know the difference between a proton and Prada, yet somehow knew who Oppenheimer was. Noticing their shock Magnus shrugged.

"I'm not just a pretty face."

**Cross-Dressing**

"Do you think you're dad doesn't like me my love?" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear.

As if sensing Magnus had said his name Robert Lightwood turned around to glare down at him.

"Possibly." Alec replied.

"Why do you think that is?"

"Well, he thinks you're a bad influence, he is kinda homophobic, and believes that you are going to get me to cross dress or something."

"To be honest, you cross dressing would probably be better than you're regular clothes. And it would be kinda hot."

Magnus had a bruise on his arm for the next two weeks from the punch Alec gave him.

**Sandals**

"Magnus baby, I love you to pieces and personally love you're adorable fashion obsession. But you wearing sandals when there is five feet of snow outside just so you could look fashionable is worrisome."

**Fairytale**

Magnus picked up one of Max's fairytale books and showed Alec the picture on the back of a princess and a knight holding hands with the words "Happily Ever After," imprinted above their heads.

"That's you and me Alexander."


	5. Chapter 5

**I guess I've basically given up on my whole "only publishing on the weekends" philosophy. I guess it's more like a "don't expect a new chapter everyday" sort of philosophy. **

**Anyway, thanks for all the sweet and great comments, I really appreciate them. Hope you enjoy this and please remember to review/prompt!**

**Misunderstanding**

Magnus met Camille in a dark alleyway two blocks away from his house.

"Why hello Magnus," she purred.

"Camille, why have you summoned me? I was in the middle of a facial and-"

"I've come to ask you to return what is mine."

Magnus stopped.

"Umm, excuse me?"

"The necklace Magnus."

Magnus winced internally, but kept a clear calm face that he had finally perfected after many years of pretending.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"If you do't give me the necklace Magnus I swear I'll-"

Magnus laughed. "You'll what? Fight me? Good luck with that."

She went silent for a moment then a glimmer sparked her eyes.

"Take everything you love."

Alec. Magnus resisted the urge to zap her into a pile of dust right where she stood.

"If you lay a hand on him-"

"I won't harm him, I'm not stupid enough to get on the Clave's bad side. But that doesn't mean you can't hurt him."

Magnus, startled, stared at her wondering what she meant by that when she suddenly reached up and kissed him on the lips. Magnus stood there shocked, then suddenly saw movement towards the end of the alleyway. He caught a glimpse of a gray hoodie. He let out a shriek of surprise then pushed her away, but the damage was done. Alec was staring at him with tears in his eyes and his hand over his mouth.

"Magnus how could you." He whispered.

"Alec! It wasn't, I didn't..."

But he was already gone.

**Eyelashes**

Magnus looked down at his lap only to see that Alec had fallen asleep. Smiling, he drew a blanket over him then kissed his forehead, Alec's eyelashes tickling his chin. "Night my love."

**Haircut**

The first thing Alec noticed when he woke up was the black hair that covered the blankets and the scissors that rested on the bedside table. The second thing he noticed was that the hair that always hung infront of his face was some how missing.

"MAGNUS!"

**Popcorn**

Magnus got so annoyed at how long the microwave took to pop popcorn for Alec and his movie night he set it on fire then threw it out the window. They ate potato chips that night.

**Smiley Face**

Alec's dagger was covered in ancient fighting runes, chips, cracks, and a smiley face with the words "Magnus wuz here" scrawled underneath.

**Diamonds**

"Hold out you're hand."

Alec did as he was told and the warlock slipped a small diamond ring on his right finger.

"Look Magnus, I love you, but I'm not getting married."

"It's not an engagement ring! It's a promise ring. There's one for me to!" Magnus lifted his hand and wiggled his ring figer. Sure enough, on it was the identical ring. Alec smirked.

"What are you, five?"

"Look, if you take this Alec you are promising me, as am I to you, that we will love each other. No matter what. We'll kiss one another, compliment one another, and even tolerate each others terrible fashion sense."

Alec rolled his eyes, but slipped the finger on. A smile lit Magnus' face as he brought Alec into a quick embrace. Alec couldn't help but grin.

"That and much more Magnus. That and much more."

**Paintball**

Come on Magnus, paintball will be fun!"

Yeah right Alec. So far Magus had been hit in the head, arms, legs, back, and everywhere in between. His outfit was beyond repair and the game wasn't even close to ending. The only reason he had joined this was in hopes of getting some extra snuggle time with Alec, but Alec took the game seriously and hadn't even looked at Magnus since the game had begun. Suddenly, as if sensing that Magnus had been thinking of him, Alec slid next to him. "Hey, you having fun?"

"A blast."

"Great!" Alec said ignoring the sarcasm in Magnus' voice. "Look we're about to advance so we need you out there in the front lines, could you please?"

Magnus loved Alec. But, if Alec seriously thought that he was going out there again he was most definitely wrong.

"No Alec, I refuse."

"Please Magnus!"

"No!"

"Baby..."

"Don't you dare baby me Alexander, you shouldn't have dragged me into this in the first-"

Magnus was suddenly interrupted by Alec. Alec's lips to be more precise. After a second or two they broke apart.

"Ok, I'll do it."

**Jealous**

"Hey, Alec, could you by any chance be an amazing boyfriend and grab me a match? I'm trying to see if this pencil will catch on fire!"

Rolling his eyes Alec responded, "Sure where is one?"

"There's probably one in the little snuff box on top of my dresser. It's silver and gold.""Everything is silver and gold here," Alec mumbled with a smirk as he headed to the warlocks bedroom. Sure enough, on the dresser drawer stood a small intricately designed box. Alec opened it and began searching through. He had just located a math when something caught his eye. A pink envelope addressed to Magnus. He pulled out the envelope to find a letter inside.

"Dear My Sweet Magnus,

Happy Valentines Day, I love you, I always have, and I always will.

February 14, 2012"

Alec saw red. He resisted the urge to rip up the paper into a billion pieces, and instead stormed into the kitchen. Magnus was staring at a multitude of pencils and smiled as Alec came in.

"Ah, my love, thank you! Wait, where is the match?"

In response Alec shoved the letter into his boyfriends face. Magnus saw it and simply grinned.

"Oh that, well you see-"

"What?! What do I see? Because right now I see a love letter that was sent to my _boyfriend _while we were supposed to be dating! How could you Magnus? Why didn't you at least tell me? Or are you still seeing him? Didn't you know I'd find out sooner or later?!"

Magnus held up his hands in surrender.

"Woah! Alec, calm down."

"Why should I calm down?"

"Because that was sent to me by a friend as a practical joke. He was pretending to be some secret admirer. That's all."

"Wait, what?"

"You have nothing to worry about. It was just a prank, ok."

Alec blushed.

"Ok."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, I've had an insane couple of days (cough cough math), but I'm now ready to continue Malecing it up!**

**Hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Angry**

Alec loved his boyfriend, but throwing out all his clothes in exchange of new ones was the final straw. This is why Magnus was currently floating 50 feet off the ground staring down at him laughing as ALec cursed and demanded he come down.

"You see my love, I would come down, but I rather do enjoy living, so I fear I must stay up here."

"Magnus, I'm going to kill you!"

"Alec love, you really are quite adorable when you get angry."

Alec let out a bout of curses and Magnus' simply laughed.

"Magnus!" Alec shouted, "If you don't come down this very instant, no kisses, hugs, or sex for you in three weeks!"

The warlock went silent, then immediately appeared directly next to Alec.

"Well now sweetheart, we can't let that happen."

**Movies**

Alec will admit that he was surprised that Magnus hadn't ever seen a movie in an actual movie theater. And was of course happy that he could share that milestone, but when he thought about Magnus' temper, especially around mundanes, well, he was a bit nervous to say the least. However, he was happily surprised at Magnus' great behavior. He didn't slaughter anybody when he discovered the price of popcorn, he didn't turn the ticket inspector into a chipmunk when she told them that The Notebook was sold out, he didn't even shoot flames when the only movie available to see was Ice Age. This is probably why Alec let his guard down when they entered the theater. Mistake number one. He and Magnus were just sitting in their third row seats, Magnus trying to kiss him, Alec avoiding his many attempts. Then a human giraffe sat directly in front of Magnus. With an annoyed look on his face Magnus snapped his fingers and Alec watched as the man shrunk three inches. Then another three. And another. Alec turned white and without speaking grabbed Magnus' hand and dragged him out of the theater before he could shrink anybody else.

And this is why their movie dates always take place at home.

**Chairman Meow**

Alec didn't really like Chairman Meow. But even he had to feel sorry for the cat as Magnus squeezed him into sequined Mermaid costume on Halloween.

**Admirers**

Magus was about to explode. Now, he didn't get jealous often, and when he did it was typically for a really good reason. But watching Alec, who was now completely surrounded by admirers (quite handsome admirers at that), got the warlocks blood boiling. And of course, Alec being Alec was completely clueless, probably thinking the werewolf was simply giving him a friendly gesture when he rested his hand on the Shadowhunters thigh, where it remained for the past thirty minutes. He didn't even blink when the vampire winked at him, and wasn't even slightly aware that when the blond warlock suggested they talk "in private" meant something other than have a long political discussion. But Magnus knew. So, he had strode over to his boyfriend and given him a big sloppy kiss in front of everybody and then dragged him up to his bedroom, where they remained for the remainder of the party.

**Pizza**

"You're kidding me."

Alec shook his head.

"Nope, not kidding you."

Magnus stood staring at his boyfriend in complete disbelief. "How in this messed up cruel world, do you not like pizza?!"

**Messages**

Magnus has kept every single voice message that Alec has ever left him, so when Alec dies he will still always be able to hear his sweet voice.

**Karaoke **

Karaoke Night Line Up:

Magnus-

Oops I Did It Again

Single Ladies

Stop In the Name Of Love

So What

I'm Sexy And I Know It

Somebody That Used To Know (feat. Camille)

DIVA

Back In Black

Alec-

Happy Birthday


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, crazy week. Now, where to begin...**

**Listen, I've seriously had the sweetest people read this. You're reviews made my day, so thank you so much. So, I know I've had a bit of trouble figuring out the approximate time frame per chapter so I've decided that every Saturday I'll post a new chapter. **

**Alright, this one is kinda important. Now, I love doing little snippets of Malec, I really want to try doing oneshots or other stuff for this amazing couple. So, I'm not saying this is like the final chapter or anything, but I think that I'm going to stop LMM at about 15-30 chapters. **

**Anyway, thanks again, love you guys so much. And remember, every time you post a review the Chairman gets a stomach rub!**

**Addiction**

Alec was going to do it. His fists were clenched and his jaw firm, his eyes focused. He had been preparing for this moment for a long time, and after many failures and relapses he was finally going to do it. He was going to break his holey sweater addiction. Magnus stood in front of him, a big trash bag opened wide. Alec took a look at the sweaters in his hands, then with a big sigh dumped them into the bag. Magnus smiled at him then tied the bag with a triumphant look.

"You see my love, I knew that we could do this. Now I'll just throw this in the dumpster and-"

The next thing Magnus knew he was lying on the ground staring at Alec who was currently hugging his sweaters to his chest.

"So close," he muttered.

**Chinatown**

Alec never should have agreed to come to Chinatown, but of course Magnus had used his puppy eyes, and Alec now found himself looking through racks of little Asian dolls trying to locate the one Magnus had given him specific instructions to find. Alec never would have agreed to this if he had known just how many dolls this place had.

"Find anything?" A voice whispered in his ear.

Alec squeaked in surprise and jumped around to see Magnus trying to suppress a smile.

"Magnus! I thought you were some sort of rapist or mugger, god."

"A mugger in a doll store? Huh, for some reason I'm having trouble picturing that..."

"Oh shut up."

**Journey**

While listening to the radio as they drove in Magnus' new car, Alec turned to his lover and asked, "What song do you think most describes us?" Magnus looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what song I guess sums up our relationship?

Magnus went quiet then turned to smile at Alec.

"The hit Journey song of course."

Alec grinned. "Don't Stop Believin?"

"No."

"What is it then?"

"Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' of course!"

The warlock experienced a large number of punches after this comment.

** Library Book**

Magnus was getting really annoyed. He had been standing in front of Alec for the past thirty minutes trying to start a conversation, but the boy hadn't so much as looked up from his book. Now, Magnus would've normally been perfectly fine with just staring at Alec all day (he was so cute when he read, his forehead crinkling up and blue eyes shifting as he went down the page), but Magnus had places to go and people to see, so if he was going to get cuddle time it had to be now.

"At least look at me my love."

Alec looked up for three seconds with an annoyed look, then buried his face in the novel again.

"That's it Alexander Lightwood. I've tried to be nice, but no more!"

Alec raised an eyebrow and had a bored expression.

"I'm not kidding!"

No response.

Finally, Magnus couldn't handle it. The book caught on fire, charring in a matter of seconds, then crumbled in Alec's hands. Alec stared at Magnus in shock.

"Magnus, that was a library book!"

**Chalk (Cliche Warning!)**

"Where are you taking me Alec?"

"Shhh, you'll see when we get there."

Magnus rolled his eyes, but allowed the Shadowhunter to drag him through the streets full of staring mundanes. Suddenly Alec stopped causing him to slam into his back.

"We're here!"

"I realized that."

Alec glared at him then pointed to the cement basketball court that was planted directly in the center of the park.

"Listen Magnus, I've realized that while you've done so much for me, I haven't really returned the favor."

"My love, just having you beside me is gift enough."

"Shut up, I'm not done. So, being the amazing boyfriend I am I, well, I made you this."

Magnus looked down to where Alec was gesturing only to be greeted with his own cat eye chalked onto the pavement. His faced glowed as he turned to Alec and said, "My love, I've lived a hundred years, and this is the most amazing gift I've ever been given."

**Nerves**

When Robert and Maryse Lightwood criticized Alec on his posture, he would always simply nod and make whatever empty promises he needed to make in order to get them to shut up. However, he never actually told them that the reason he always hunched over was from constantly trying to remain unnoticed or at least to appear uncaring of the people who jeered and whispered about him when he walked by hand in hand with Magnus. Alec had gotten used to the embarrassment by now, but sometimes he couldn't help but wish that he knew how to deal with it. This is why he found himself asking Magnus how he did it.

"How do I do what? Because if this is headed where I think it's going I suggest you at least let your parents explain this to you the straight way first."

"Magnus! I mean, how do you, you know, don't let the people who whisper about us get on your nerves?"

"It does get on my nerves."

"Not the same way it gets on mine."

Magnus let out a sigh then gave Alec a sad smile.

"It doesn't get on my nerves because the only people who really can hurt me or get me upset are the people I love."

"Like me?"

"Only you."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, the wait is finally over! Yay (confetti canon)! Anyway, thanks to everybody for reviewing and reading this, I really appreciate it. :)**

**Anyway, I (hate me if you want to) only just watched the Mortal Instruments Official Trailer, and OMG Alec my sweet little baby! Kevin Zegers, just, thank you for existing! Sorry, fangirl feelings...**

**Now, onto the story!**

**Disney**

Magnus was an unconventional person. Hell, he was an unconventional cat-eyed warlock who has lived for eight hundred years, and that was a pretty hard thing to be. However, that didn't mean he didn't have traditions. For example, he always tie-dyed Chairman Meow red, white, and blue for the fourth of July. He made peppermint hot chocolate on Christmas, and every Sunday he went to Starbucks and got a frothy mocha in the morning. His most treasured tradition though, was Disney movie marathons every other Monday with Alec. They would always watch the same movies, Tangled, Brave, Freaky Friday, Cinderella (Magnus' request), and then somewhere in the middle of Snow White they would end up falling asleep on the couch, Alec typically first. Magnus literally lived for their movie marathons, but he couldn't help but wonder, when would Alec no longer be there to have them with him?

**Bowtie**

"Magnus, you're kidding me right."

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

Alec shook his head at his boyfriend who was currently standing in front of him wear clown suit, equipped with humongous shoes and a checkered bowtie.

"One can hope."

Magnus smiled.

"Come on, you think it's hot."

"No it's not, take it off, I refuse to be seen in public with you looking like that."

"You think it's hot."

Alec stared at Magnus for a second, then grabbed his bowtie and pulling him into a kiss.

"I do have a weird fetish for bowties."

**Racket**

Isabelle loved Magnus and Alec. She loved how happy they were together, their sweet interactions, the hand holding. However, it was currently two thirty in the morning and the pair were still making a racket, and Isabelle had had quite enough of it.

After all, she hadn't gotten a good night's rest since mom and dad had left last week because of them.

**Fireworks**

Magnus loved watching Alec eyes when the fireworks went off. The way the light reflected in his blue irises, dancing and leaving trails of color. The way Alec's eyes became full of childlike curiosity and wonder, Magnus couldn't help but sigh.

"Aren't they gorgeous," he said to the Chairman, who happened to be terrified of fireworks and was trying desperately to escape Magnus' arms.

"They're so beautiful even though they're so broken."

**Sneaky**

Alec took pride in how light footed and agile he was. Even without runes he could travel almost soundlessly, practically gliding across the floor. It was now, as he sneaked into his parents bedroom however, when he realized the true amazingness of this gift was. Mostly because he now knew what he would sound like without this talent as he cringed as Magnus slammed into his mom's bedside table.

**Catnip**

Looking back on it, feeding the Chairman four boxes of catnip may not have been the best idea Magnus reflected as he watched Alec try to pry the cat from the chandelier where he had been sitting the past four hours.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, here's the new update! Sorry it's so short, I've been so busy with exams, homework, and track. Please review, I'd really appreciate it! :)**

**Also, if anybody has any other requests for snippets I'd love them! I'm really in need of ideas, hehe.**

**Hamper**

It had been three days since Magnus had seen Chairman Meow and he was getting nervous. Sure, the Chairman disappeared every so often, but he had always come back for dinner. SO, for the past four hours Magnus had searched his huge and extremely messy apartment for the animal. Magnus wished he could ask Alec for some help finding him, Alec had always been able to keep track of how to successfully navigate the warlock's apartment, but Magnus knew that the Shadowhunter would make fun of him and his disorganization.

"Where is that he?" Magnus muttered underneath his breath as he looked underneath his fourteenth couch.

"Hope you're not looking for me, because I would be quite offended."

Magnus whipped around to see his boyfriend.

"Alec! Home so early!"

Alec's smile immediately dropped. "Crap, what did you do?"

"Nothing!"

Alec smirked.

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Alec shook his head and headed past Magnus towards the kitchen, stopping to whisper into Magnus' ear, "Chairman's in the hamper."

Magnus grinned and ran over to his overflowing laundry bin where sure enough the cat was.

"Goddamn genius."

**Lazer Tag**

Alec hadn't known how competitive Magnus was when he invited him to go play lazer tag with him and the rest of "Team Good". If he had he probably would have just suggested a movie or something. But he hadn't known so he had invited him and that's why he was currently sitting with his still fuming boyfriend outside the sports center they had just been kicked out of lecturing him on why setting 8-year old mundanes hair on fire when he shot you was morally incorrect.

**Rocking Chair**

"You can go Magnus."

The warlock looked over to his love who was currently resting in his old rocking chair Magnus had spray-painted bright blue to match his eyes, eyes that hadn't lost their sparkle even though the Shadowhunter was nearly 70.

"Why would I leave."

Alec gave his love a smile. "Magnus, I love you. But you deserve so much more than me."

"I love you, no matter how you look or how old you are-"

"Magnus, I'm not the young teenager you met at a party. I can't do the things you want to do, I'm not as adventurous."

"Alec," the warlock said cupping his love's face in his hands, "I don't want the teenager I met. I want Alec Lightwood, and nothing more. Ok?"

"Ok."

**Maple Syrup**

It was a Saturday night, but instead of having a sweet date or going to a wild party the two lovers were in Magnus' apartment trying desperately to get the sticky sweet syrup out of Alec's hair, where it had been since breakfast when Magnus had attempted to make pancakes.

**Observations**

Alec Lightwood was an observant person. He could notice when the slightest thing was off in his room, when there was an out of place weapon, when there was a mysterious shadow lurking in the corners of alleyways. However, Alec Lightwood had one weakness when it came to noticing things, and it was love. This is why it took Alec nearly fourteen hours to realize that Magnus winking had been flirty, not suspicious, and the warlock's lights were dimmed set a romantic mood, and that Magnus was playing soft classical music to try and give the room a sweet calm vibe for the obviously nervous Shadowhunter. It took him even longer to realize that Magnus staring at Alec's eyes ment he loved them, and Magnus touching his hand was supposed to indicate he wanted to hold it. However, it was three days later when Alec realized that their meeting was actually a date, not just a friendly gathering. Hmm, you'd think all the kissing would have been a dead giveaway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, so this one is going to be really short b/c my mom took away computer for two weeks so I'm having to do this in the five minutes of break we have at my school, sorry!**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! Please review! :)**

**Pretend**

Magnus was completely speechless. How the hell did he manage to screw up this badly? Magnus really hadn't meant to get Alec in trouble, he had simply stopped by to visit and snuggle a bit, yet here he stood watching Robert scream at Alec while he, High Warlock Of Brooklyn, simply stood there silently.

"How many times have I told you to keep this-this part of your life OUT of ours! I do not want you infecting the rest of this household!"

Magnus had enough of it and raised his hand as if to ask permission to speak. Robert glared at him as if he were some sort of criminal.

"Yes, warlock?"

"Umm, Mr. Lightwood, not to be rude or anything, but homosexuality actually isn't contagious or anything."

Robert stared at him for about fifteen seconds, then turned back to Alec.

"Do your people even have any manners? God Alec, can't you at least pretend to be normal?"

"CAN"T YOU PRETEND NOT TO BE A JACKASS?" Alec suddenly screamed, causing both Magnus and Robert to jump in surprise. Alec, realizing what he had just done, quickly rushed out of the room, close to tears. Magnus ran after him, leaving Robert alone.

"Alec!" Magus shouted, soon locating the boy hidden in an alleyway directly next to the house crying. "Alec, baby you ok?"

"What did I just-why did I-Magnus I ruined everything!" Alec cried.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad's never going to let me-me see you again."

Magnus gave Alec a reassuring smile and pulled him into an embrace.

"Alec, we're gonna figure this whole thing out, ok?"

"Ok."

"Now, why don't we go back to my place so we can go get our cuddle on, because seeing you scream like that...wow...huge turn-on."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I'm back! Hello my sweet sweet computer, I missed you! As a welcome back gift to my computer, I've decided to post this new chapter early! Yay! Anyway, thank you so much for all you're reviews and comments! I got the best suggestions, thanks to JustAboveYourAverageSlytherin, you-and-I-we-have-the-stars, and . for you're amazing ideas! I really appreciate them, and all of you're reviews! J**

**By the way, for Bowling, I just want to clarify nothing is going on between Jace and Alec. Magnus is just being his overdramatic amazing self, hehe.**

**WARNING: Two angst! May cause feels!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Bowling**

Magnus didn't know how the hell he had been dragged into this double date. Alec and he could've been having a romantic candle-lit dinner right now, but no! Instead he was here, a low-class cheap diner with Mr. I'm God's Given Gift and his red-headed loudmouth girlfriend, listening to Jace recall for the thirtieth time in a row about his amazing conquest and amazing talent and amazing talent and amazing good looks. Magnus' thoughts began to linger to mouth sealing spells, when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He turned to look at Alec, who was currently giving him a warning look as if he could read his thoughts. Magnus rolled his eyes as if to reassure him, only to get a suspicious look back.

"Umm, guys, as adorable as your telepathic conversation is, the waitress has asked you over three times what you want to order." Clary said with an annoyed voice. Alec gave her a nod, but Magnus could feel the imaginary flames shoot out of his ears. After ordering, Alec and Jace began to tell them about something that had apparently occurred at the Institute, but Magnus in truth wasn't really listening. He was instead observing the way Alec and Jace acted with one another. Finishing each other's sentences, smiling, winking, and-wait, what the hell! Winking? Magnus stared trying to comprehend what he had just seen. Winking, it wasn't necessarily flirty, nether the less, winking is winking and winking is suggestive and suggestive is flirty therefore the winking had to have been flirting! Magnus glared daggers at Jace. He was good looking; not Magnus' type, but he could see the appeal.

"Stop overreacting," Magnus scolded himself.

"Overreacting over what?"

Magnus yelped and the entire table burst into laughter. Alec smiled and finally stopped giggling long enough to plant a kiss on the warlock's flushed cheek. Magnus' heart leaped. Kiss? In public? Alec never kissed in public. Heck, half the time Alec didn't acknowledge him in public. Feeling satisfied with himself Magnus grinned. Maybe he was just overreacting…

**Broken Promise**

Isabelle winced as she attempted for the fourth time to grab her phone that had somehow landed just inches out of her reach. Cursing, she looked back at her trapped bloody leg. How did you manage to screw up this too? She tugged on her useless limb, only to scream out in pain. Panting, she pulled again and was surprised when her leg shifted forward. Encouraged, Izzy turned back and snatched up her phone and pressed her #1 speed-dial.

"Alec, thank God you answered, I need you."

Magnus gripped onto Alec's arm as the Shadowhunter made a sharp turn, clipping the corner and sending them airborne, only to slam back down on the pavement.

"Alec baby, you've got to slow down!"

"Slowing down isn't going to help Izzy."

"Dying in a car crash isn't going to help her either!"

Alec made another turn and Magnus swore. Turning over to look at Alec, he noticed for the first time the tearstains that ran down his cheeks. Magnus' heart melted and he put his hand on Alec's knee.

"She's going to be ok Alec, I promise."

He nodded, but said nothing.

That was the only time Magnus had ever broke a promise.

**Try**

"I'm sorry, God, just shut up, ok! Shut up!"

"No, I won't Magnus! How could you embarrass me like that? You know how my parents are!"

"God! Alec, just because you have daddy and mommy problems doesn't mean that I have to be perfect! I'm not a robot, I make mistakes!"

"I can't believe you're being so insensitive!"

Magnus turned around to face Alec with a furious look.

"Me? Insensitive? Who's listened to you cry for the past three months? Who listened to you whine about Jace and Clary and how terrible your life is!"

"I guess you won't have to worry about that anymore because I'm never talking to you again!" Alec spat, then turning on his heel and stormed off. Realizing exactly what he'd done Magnus cried after him, "Alec, wait, please come back! I'll try to be better, ok? I'm sorry!"

"Yeah Magnus, well guess what. I need more than you just trying. I need it to be better."

And with that the Shadowhunter left.

**Taken**

Nobody looked up to meet the warlock's cat eyes when they told him that Alec had been abducted three hours ago, and then killed only fifteen minutes later.

**Meringue**

"Chairman, no! Stop eating Alec's birthday cake!"

Later:

"Hey Alec, happy birthday! I made you dessert!"

"Oh! Thanks! I, umm, I love meringues and…catnip?"

**Dream**

Alec walked over to the end of the Institute's hallway, wondering where Magnus had gone.

"Magnus? Where are you?"

He jogged back down to the library where he had first spotted the warlock, and sure enough, there stood The High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"Magnus, what are you doing here? My dad will-"

"Shhh!" Magnus exclaimed slapping his hand over Alec's. "I've come bearing news."

"That's nice Magnus, but why exactly couldn't you bear this news somewhere else?"

"This seems classier."

"Fine, tell me then get out before my parents see you."

"Okay. So last night, I had a dream."

"Oh no."

"Shhh! Anyway, in that dream we were broken up and you lived here and I lived all the way in some sort of ethnic place that was way too hot for my wardrobe. I really missed you, so I traveled all the way back here, only to find you married to a different guy. And that was my dream."

Alec fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Magnus, that's a lovely point, but does this have some sort of point?"

"Yes! It's actually a very large point that I'm actually slightly nervous to tell you..."

"Magnus? Nervous? Never!"

"Shut up! Anyway, I was thinking about it and I realized that, well, I don't ever want to be without you, or risk being with out you so-" The warlock kneeled down and Alec fought down a scream.

"Magnus, you're not…"

"Alec Lightwood," Magnus said, looking up at Alec's blue eyes, "Will you do me the honor of-of marrying me?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, just got this idea and decided to give it a shot. It was a lot better in my head, but oh well, what can you do. **

**Hope you like this, please no hate, just giving a whack at this idea. **

**Thanks for reading and all the reviews, you guys are so amazing!**

**Now, on with the story...**

**Nightmare**

**"You know what Alec, I've officially made my decision."**

"That's nice, now help me move your bed, I think my stele's somewhere underneath here."

"Are you even listening? I've made my decision Alec, big deal."

The Shadowhunter dropped the corner of the large currently distraught bed and sighed.

"Fine, what amazing conclusion have you come up with?"

"I'm going to Ebony's funeral."

"Okay, totally know who that is."

"I spent three hours last night telling you about her. Remember, good friend, killed by a Ravener yesterday, pain, sorrow, grief, your seriously not getting any of this?"

"I'm sorry! I was tired."

Magnus glared at Alec, then turned his back to him looking back down at his paused game of Temple Run.

"What? What did I do Magnus?"

"Nothing."

"God Magnus, i'm not going to know unless-"

"Just be quiet, ok! I'm not gonna waste my time talking to you if you don't listen."

Alec raised an eyebrow. He could feel a small flame of anger ignite and rapidly grow.

"It was one time Magnus, get over it."

"No, it hasn't been just one time! Everytime I talk to you lately I feel like you don't even listen! It's like I've become just another pretty face for you to keep you company and wipe your ever flowing tears away!"

"My ever flowing tears? Are you kidding me Magnus, my brother died and my dad beats me, I'm sorry if that makes me upset!" Alec was yelling now.

"People die all the time Alec, one kid doesn't matter!" Magnus shrieked back, then realizing what he had said, covered his mouth. Guilt was plain on his expression, but Alec didn't care.

"People die all the time! He didn't matter!"

"I didn't-I'm-Alec I," Magnus stuttered.

"What if I died Magnus, huh? Would that matter? What if Woosley died, or Clary, or Izzy? Would they freaking matter to you? Or have you just grown too cold to care about anybody anymore?"

"Alec, I know what I said was wrong, but you know I'd care-"

"God, you're so-you're so stupid Magnus! I can't believe I could ever have loved you!"

"Have? So you don't love me now?"

Alec felt his rage flicker out almost as quickly as it had come.

"No, Magnus I still love you ok? I'm sorry."

"No you're not, or you wouldn't have said them."

"Magnus, I-"

"Just, just leave. Please."

Alec willed his tears not to fall. "Magnus, please, I still love you, you know that."

"JUST GO ALEC!"

Stunned Alec turned and walked out without saying a word.

"And don't come back Alec, I don't want to see you again."

It was then Alec woke up screaming into the warlocks arms.

**Pretty bad ending but I wasn't really sure how to end it. Le sigh. **

**See you guys Saturday!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my dear readers, alas, I have not died! Sorry it's been so long though, I've had exams and end of school stuff and really just haven't had the time to post. Thank you to those who reviewed my little drabble in Chapter 12, I really was not expecting anything but hate for it, but instead got a lot of amazing and beautiful love!**

**So, I'm not really sure about posting schedule for summer, I'm actually having a social life right now for some odd reason and camp wifi is absolutely horrific. I guess it'll kinda be a come what may sort of schedule.**

**Anyway, thank you again, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter! Please send me some more lovely reviews, they seriously make my day! **

**P.S. Prompt, I beg of you, I only have a limited amount of creativity to begin with and I need to tap into your amazing minds!**

**Tumblr Reminder**

Alec wasn't a mushy person, but even he had to smile when he received a sparkly blue envelope that was without a doubt from his flamboyant lover. That is until he opened the letter to see that the only thing written on it was what appeared to be a Tumblr URL. Confused, Alec plugged the website into his computer to find a picture taken of him when he wasn't looking at one of Magnus' many parties. Underneath this was written, "Look in the top corner my love." Slightly nervous Alec mentally prepared himself for a nude photo of Magnus or something of that nature, only to find a werewolf that was looking at him with a sultry and entranced gaze. Shaking his head and blushing slightly Alec looked back down at the caption. There was only one more sentence, "You're desirable, amazing, and **mine**, and don't you dare forget that my love."

**Tattoo**

Alec has a tattoo of Max's name on his right inner wrist, and a tattoo of Magnus' name directly over his heart.

**Sunburn**

It took all the strength Magnus had not to burst out laughing when he saw Alec walk in with a sheepish expression on his face and a bright red sunburn spreading across his entire body. So, rather than laugh, Magnus simply made do with a "told you so" that was met with a multitude of curses as Alec hobbled inside, and then began to heal his crispy boyfriend.

**Cry**

Magnus never cried. Not when Camille had left him, not after his father had tried to kill him, not even after Anya hadn't won Cycle 10 of America's Next Top Model. So why did he find himself now with tears running down his cheeks and heaving sobs that filled his entire apartment? Why was he, High Warlock of Brooklyn, crying because of a break-up? Magnus knew the answer though. He was crying because he had lost part of him, his soulmate, Alec. He was crying because there were no second chances at true love. He was crying because now, for the first time in his life, Magnus was truly alone.

**Gone**

"Do you believe that it was fate that brought us together?" Magnus asked Alec one day as they were snuggled up on his couch watching re-runs of Castle. Alec was silent before responding, "No. Fate isn't that kind." Magnus looked over at Alec, who looked back at him with his striking blue eyes.

"Well what brought us together do you think then?"

"A pure and amazing coincidence."

"Life isn't that coincidental my love."

"Oh, so you do believe it was fate." Alec asked with a small smile playing on his lips.

"I believe that there has to be something up there that drives everything. Something must have known we needed each other and something had to have let it happened."

"You need me?" Alec asked in a small voice.

"Of course, I'll always need you." Magnus answered immediately.

"Then what are you going to do when I'm gone?"

"Gone?"

"Dead."

Magnus felt a cold feeling wash over him, and then hugged Alec to his chest.

"I try not to think about that."

"That's not an answer."

The warlock sighed and rested his chin on Alec's shoulder.

"I'd probably die with you."

**Dinner**

The moment Magnus had sat down he had known that it was going to be a very long night. Actually, he had known that the second Alec had invited him over to have dinner with his parents, but had procrastinated actually worrying about until he had arrived at the foot of the institute. Now he sat at a long mahogany table having a staredown with Robert Lightwood as he was interrogated about every possibly indecent thing he could have ever done in his many years of life.

"Have you ever been with a woman?"

"Yes."

"How many?"

"I don't exactly keep track sir."

"So you've dated many women."

"I've also dated many men sir," Magnus responded, only to regret it when he saw Alec cringe out of the corner of his eye.

"So Alec is just a quick fling?" Robert asked, unable to keep out the small hope he had in his voice.

"No, Alec is my soulmate, and I plan on being with him as long as possible."

"How long is that?"

Magnus resisted strangling Robert and his freaking superior attitude.

"As long as he will allow it to be, sir."

Robert smiled cruelly.

"How sweet. Now, have you ever gotten anybody pregnant?"

Magnus nearly spit out his drink, and Alec shrunk down into his chair nearly four inches.

"Excuse me?"

"Have you ever gotten anybody pregnant?"

Magnus felt annoyance and rage wash over him and the words came out before he could even think about them.

"Mr. Lightwood, are you worried that I may get Alec pregnant? Because I can assure you, unless Alec's keeping secrets from us that would be highly unlikely." Magnus spat and then with a flourish he stood up and walked out of the dining hall, leaving a beet red Robert and a hysterically laughing Alec.

**Band-Aid**

Jace always knows when Alec's been at Magnus' apartment, because only the High Warlock of Brooklyn would be able to get Alec to put a Mickey Mouse band-aid on a paper cut.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everybody who prompted! I love all of you so much :)**

**Please keep on commenting, and I hope you enjoy this!**

**Swivel Chairs**

****"No," Magnus said crossly.

"Come on sourpuss!"

"No. I refuse," the warlock responded.

"What's going on you two?"

Magnus whipped around at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"Alec! Nothing!" Magnus squeaked.

Izzy glared at the Magnus. "I need Magnus just to push me in this swivel chair, but he is refusing to."

Alec looked at Magnus who shrugged. "I won't."

"Tell him to Alec, he'll listen to you!"

Torn, Alec looked from Izzy to Magnus. Izzy gave him an annoyed look and raised her eyebrows waiting for him to defend her, Magnus standing next to her gave him puppy dog eyes and ever so subtly licked him lips. Alec felt himself begin to salivate at this and quickly made his choice.

"Umm, I think, umm, well you see Izzy if I made Magnus it would be abusing my powers as a boyfriend and, umm, gender equality, you like that right?" Alec stuttered.

"Your gay Alec. You're the same gender idiot."

Still staring at Magnus, or more specifically Magnus' slightly chapped and currently smirking lips, Alec simply nodded and mumbled some sort of agreement. Izzy stared from him to Magnus then rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, go ahead, hook up or stuff. Just be quiet, and keep in mind that my room is just to your right, so throw each other against the_ left _wall."

Smiling, Magnus pulled a sputtering and blushing Alec away.

**Birthday Present**

****Magnus was definitely disappointed to say the least, furious at the most .

"I swear, are there any suitable gifts here? All I'm asking is for something chic yet affordable for him, yet all that's here is...junk!" Magnus complained.

Alec fought a grin and rubbed his thumb reassuringly on his fuming boyfriend's hand. He had become far more comfortable with showing affection towards Magnus in public ever since kissing him in the middle of the Clave and actually getting away with it.

"Whatever you get the Chairman will love it. Now can we go?"

Magnus grumbled and continued to look through a large pile of stuffed animals with the hand that wasn't holding Alec's hand, finally turning around holding two tiny fluffy objects in his hand.

"What about these?"

"They're great. Let's go."

"Alec! I need to find the Chairman the perfect gift, as his owner I owe it to him!"

"We've been here for three hours Magnus!"

Sighing Magnus took the two stuffed animals to the cashier (Alec was forcing him to actually pay for things now), and soon returned with them packaged in baby blue wrapping paper. Glad to finally be released from the pet shop, Alec practically ran outside. After calling a cab, he climbed into a taxi and turned to help Magnus standing outside with a horrified expression on his face.

"Magnus? What's wrong?" Alec said, his gaze following Magnus' to the smashed and dirty presents on the ground. Magnus looked up with a heartbroken expression on his face. "They were the last ones left."

Alec felt his heart drop and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey mom. I'm going to be late for dinner tonight. Yes, again..."

**Vet**

****"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Alec screamed.

"Shut up and get the goddamn cat!" Magnus yelled back.

Alec ran back into the dining room following the puffy fur ball that had run between his legs. "He's in the dining room, go go go!"

Alec leaped over a chair that had been knocked down in the process of tracking down the Chairman, then slid on a puddle of...he didn't want to know. He felt a hand pull on the back of his shirt and pull him back onto his feet. He looked back and burst out laughing.

"Alec, my love, while your laugh is quite adorable we need to get the cat, so if you excuse me-"

"Magnus! Your hair!" Alec got out between giggles.

Horrified, Magnus grabbed his hair as if to make sure that it wasn't on fire or anything drastic like that, then forgetting about Chairman Meow ran into his bathroom. Alec heard a horrified scream and Magnus came out looking utterly heartbroken.

"Alec, my hair."

"It's just a little crazy, probably from the gel getting messed up while chasing the Chairman," Alec said fighting a smile.

Magnus' face changed from horror to anger in a matter of seconds.

"That cat's going to the vet. No matter how painful it is."

And with that he ran into the dining room with the cat carrier swinging in his hand and only fifteen minutes before the Chairman's doctor appointment.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everybody, sorry for not updating in so long! I don't really have any excuses as to why except fora major writers block *slaps self* SHAME!**

**Anyway, so again I wanted to thank everybody who followed/favorited/reviewed, whenever I get those emails with all the sweet stuff you guys have written it makes my entire day :)**

**Super duper thanks for you-and-I-we-have-the-stars for the prompt you gave me, prompts are still up and running so if you want any story please simply comment w/ it and I'll try as hard as possible to publish it in the next installment! **

**Lots of Love And I Hope You Enjoy!**

**-Abby**

**Brother Bonding**

"You sure it went this way?" Jace whispered into Alec's ear. Alec nodded and pointed to a large shadow that Jace had overlooked originally.

"Ravener, no doubt about it," Alec whispered back, and the two parabatai slowly crept up, blades unsheathed and flashing in the small amount of moonlight that managed to hit the alleyway. Alec held up three fingers to Jace and began to count down, but Jace was already attacking the demon. Sighing, Alec raced in after him to make sure the idiot didn't get killed. That was one of the things Alec had always hated about being a Shadowhunter. While he could handle being hurt, he couldn't manage it when the others were. So he had become Babysitter Alec, also known as scaredy-cat Alec by Izzy.

Alec turned the corner, only to find Jace calmly executing the demon with one grand swipe of his blade. The demon crumbled and Jace gave Alec a huge, blinding white grin.

Magnus wasn't the smartest warlock in the world, he wasn't the strongest, or even the most fashionable (damn Woosley). But he wastruly a genius when it came to Alec. He could tell when Alec was upset, angry, annoyed, or hurt, he knew how to make him laugh and how to get him to stop worrying for a second and actually relax. But the thing that threw Magnus off course and into completely unmarked territory was Jace. Yes, he knew that Alec's crush on Jace was over and done with, but he still couldn't help but feel somewhat intimidated. Jace was just so freaking...perfect. His perfect teeth and perfect laugh and perfect hair and perfect body and perfect everything would make any boyfriend nervous. So naturally, when Alec had told him that was going on a brother bonding time with Jace (which in Shadowhunter terms meant that they were going to go blow something up or whatever) Magnus may have overreacted slightly. Which is why he currently found himself magically levitated over an alleyway while Jace beheaded what he thought was a Ravener demon, but Magnus knew was definitely a Mormix demon. Or was it an Azdon? No matter, the point was that as a not so muscly and perfect boyfriend, he was simply monitoring the whole thing to make sure nothing flirtatious occurred.

Magnus watched as the two boys began to walk back towards the street. He began to float over towards them, when suddenly he dropped a couple inches.

"Oh crap."

Magnus then dropped from the sky, hurtling down and landing on Wonder Boy himself. Jace fell on the ground and cushioned his fall, soon the bright side he wasn't a spot on the pavement, however by the look on Alec's face, well, Magnus wasn't sure if he really was quite safe yet.

"Umm, hi guys. Just, you know, thought I'd drop in. Get it? Because I, umm, fell. Hehe..."

**Accident**

"What do you think Magnus. Magnus? MAGNUS!"

The warlock practically fell out of his seat.

"Here! I mean, great, just perfectly peachy, love it," Magnus mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I couldn't agree more," Izzy continued.

Nodding and trying to look interested, Magnus gave Alec a desperate look, only to be met with a pitying one. Sighing he rested his head back on the table. Double dating with Izzy and Simon was a terrible idea. Magnus had worked all day and was incredibly tired and frankly, Izzy droning on about whatever she was talking about wasn't helping him stay awake. Simon just stared at Izzy in admiration, and Alec was just sitting there being adorable. So, at least Magnus got a good view. With a smile the warlock reached down and squeezed Alec's thigh, only to have Simon shoot up four feet. Simon gave Magnus a weird look,as did Izzy and Alec, and the warlock cursed at himself.

"Wrong person, sorry about that," he said sheepishly. Nodding Simon scooted a bit further away from Magnus and continued to stare at Izzy, well, at Izzy's chest. Magnus let out a sigh then punched his giggling boyfriend's arm.

Worst double date ever.

**Comic Books **

Alec has a hidden chest full of well worn comic books underneath his bed that nobody knows about. Well, at least Magnus let's him think that nobody knows about it.

**5 Missed Messages**

*Sorry, The High Warlock Of Brooklyn cannot come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep. We will return your call.* _beep_

"Magnus, it's Alec, I'm sorry but I really need you. I was hurt and my leg is bleeding and I'm losing a lot of blood and I know you told me not to call you or ask for your help ever since what happened with Camille but nobody else is picking up and I'm having trouble keeping conscious. Please come I'm in the alleyway nearest to your house."

*Sorry, The High Warlock Of Brooklyn cannot come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep. We will return your call.* _beep _

"Magnus, please, I can't move and I can't breathe well and I'm starting to see spots."

*Sorry, The High Warlock Of Brooklyn cannot come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep. We will return your call.* _beep _

"Magnus, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for what I did, but please pick up, I'm really scared and I can't think straight."

*Sorry, The High Warlock Of Brooklyn cannot come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep. We will return your call.* _beep _

"M-Magnus please...please pick up..."

*Sorry, The High Warlock Of Brooklyn cannot come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep. We will return your call.* _beep _

"I-I love y-you M-Magnus...p-please forgive..."

_5 missed messages from Alec_

**Please don't crucify me for this last one. Hehe *backs away from angry mob***

**Please be sure to comment, love you guys and thanks so much! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Ok, so I had this chapter all written out when my computer blacked out and erased all my work and I didn't really get around to rewriting it so sorry it's been so long! Anyway, thanks to you-and-I-we-have-the-stars and BooksBeforeLife for your awesome prompts, they really inspired me! :) Unfortunately, I couldn't really figure out how to do one of you-and-I-we-have-the-stars prompts (the one were Magnus gets them locked in a room with Maryse for 3 days) so super sorry about that! **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy and pretty please prompt and/or review! It literally makes me happy for the entire day when I get a review :)**

**Answering Machine**

"Magnus, I know I'm going to regret asking this, but what are you doing?"

"Shut up I'm working," the warlock responded in an agitated voice. Jace sighed and leaned back on the counter that was coated in a fine layer of dust and light blue glitter Magnus had attempted to get Alec to wear a couple hours ago. The fact that the warlock almost managed to convince his incredibly plain and quiet parabatai to actually even consider the idea astonished Jace to no end. Alec would rather bungee jump off the Brooklyn Bridge than draw attention to himself. As if sensing Jace was thinking about him, Alec walked into the room.

"Magnus, what the heck are you doing?"

The warlock sprang up from where he was hunched over his phone. "Hi Alec! You're back! So soon!"

"I went to the bathroom. It's not exactly a long grueling process. Now, what are you doing?"

"Oh. Well, umm, I am...checking the, you know, battery of my cellphone," Magnus stuttered. Jace could tell that the warlock was nervous because he didn't even jump at the chance to twist Alec's statement about the bathroom into some perverted joke. This could get interesting...

"Were you texting anybody?" Alec asked suspiciously, "Are you talking to anybody you've decided to keep a secret from me? Are you seeing someone!"

"No, Alec, I was actually-I was...ummm," Magnus continued.

"Uh huh. Not suspicious in the least."

"Look Alec," Magnus began, "I was trying to-"

"Trying to what! Let me down easy!"

"No, I was trying to figure out how to use an answering machine!" Magnus practically yelled. Alec and Jace stared at him.

"What?" Jace couldn't help but ask.

"Look, I'm not exactly tech savy, I mean, I use text and stuff but I don't really know anything else so I was trying to figure out how to set up an answering thingy, which I might point out was about you, but I couldn't figure it out." Magnus said sheepishly.

"Why was this some big secret?"Alec asked in a still slightly suspicious tone.

"Because, I don't, ugh! I was kinda embarrassed about it and didn't really want to ask for help, especially with wonder boy over here," Magnus explained, gesturing towards Jace.

"Well, I am pretty wonderful," Jace began. Magnus looked at him with an expression of utter rage which caused Alec to let out a small giggle. Hearing this Magnus' attention was quickly brought to his laughing boyfriend and a grin appeared on his face. Finally after laughing, Alec smiled and ran over to Magnus' phone to begin the long explanation of how to create a voice message system that would probably last two hours longer than it needed to, although Magnus didn't seem to mind. Meanwhile, Jace crept out of the apartment to leave the two alone, thanking God that he hadn't been turned into a little pile of ash.

**Bows And Arrows**

"You're a disgrace," Magnus called out from across the room. Jace gritted his teeth to prevent himself from cursing at the warlock and let the arrow fly from his trembling grasp. For the fifty-second time it hit the wall forty feet from the target.

"Are you freaking kidding me!" Jace fumed throwing his bow on the ground for the fifty-second time while Alec sighed for the fifty-first time that day alone. Magnus smirked from where he was sitting in the corner of the training room. "I would say something rude about your marksmanship, like how it stinks like a rotting corpse covered in crap on a road in Arizona in the middle of August, but I have a feeling that even though your a big-headed, annoying, and vain arse, you're already aware of how terrible you are." the warlock said. Alec shot him a disapproving look, but the warlock simply shrugged and gave the blue-eyed boy a kiss on the cheek and Alec decided to let it go.

"Ok Jace, one more time. This time you need to hold the bow at more of an angle."

Jace knelt down to pick up the bow. He positioned it once again and prepped the arrow. "Like this?"

"Yeah, if you want to use the bow to strangle a pigeon," Magnus cat-called. Angrily, Jace turned over to him enraged. "Oh yeah Magnus, well I'd like to see you hit the target with this damn arrow!"

"Jace, calm down," Alec began, but Jace was only beginning."I swear if you don't leave Magnus I'll have your head!"

"Ok, that's enough for today Jace," Alec said interrupting the boy's rant, "We'll pickup tomorrow without Magnus this time."

Nodding, Jace walked out of the room tired and defeated, but still steaming. Once he was out of earshot, Alec turned to Magnus. "God, I thought that would never end! I've never seen such a terrible archer before." Magnus gave Alec a sly grin.

"Oh, he isn't bad at all. He's actually quite great. I just wanted to have a little bit of fun," the warlock said with a big grin on his face.

"So you, you used magic to make his arrows fly that way?"

Magnus looked up at Alec looking as proud as ever. "Warlocks bitch. What can't we do?"

**Envelope**

"Magnus! I got your text, I'm here!" Izzy shouted. Her voice echoed throughout the apartment. She slid off her jacket and hung it up on the mahogany coat hanger. Looking around the apartment, she didn't see any signs of Magnus. Making her way over to the kitchen, she noticed a small envelope resting on the countertop that had her name written on it. She quickly opened it, praying for the warlock's sake she wasn't the victim of yet another prank. Instead, she pulled out a small piece of paper. "Dear Izzy, please give this to Alexander. I want you to be the one to break the news to him," she read aloud before tearing open the letter. Her eyes darted across the page and she let out a gasp, an expression of grief spilling onto her face. Sinking down into the kitchen chair she put her face in her hands and willed the tears to remain in her eyes. Then, with a choked gasp she cried out into the silent apartment.

"Oh god, what am I going to tell Alec."

**You can decide for yourself exactly what has happened to Magnus. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for all your support!**

**Please review and prompt and thank you again!**

**-Abby :)**


End file.
